Resolved Awkwardness
by NJCD
Summary: Clare walks in on Eli...doing the 5 finger shuffle. Will she leave for him to finish or help him finish? Rated M for sexual content. One Shot.


I sat on my bed and pulled my pants down, then my boxers. Slowly, I began stroking my member. I moaned and felt myself go hard. I stopped and stood up. I made my way to my desk and turned of the music music. Returning to my bed, I started stroking again. I moaned. I thought of Clare. I thought about the one time I got her shirt off. I imagined taking her purple lace bra off. I closed my eyes and rolled my head back. Upon opening my eyes, I saw Clare standing in the door way. "Oh! I-I'm sorry!" She turned around, "I should've knocked! I-I'm sorry. I'll just-" "Clare, it's fine." I turned around and pulled my boxers up, then a pair of sweat pants.

"No, I should have knocked. I-'m going to let you finish." I sighed and walked over to Clare, "Don't worry, I'm fine." She slowly turned around and glanced down. I looked down too and could see my abnormally hard member outlined in my pants. I quickly covered it with my hands, feeling self conscious She looked back at me, "I-If you want to finish..." I shook my head, "No, you came all the way here, we may as well hang out." I stared at her, and examined her entire body. I was so...horny right now. All I want to do is put me inside of her, but I know that won't happen.

"Eli?" I looked up, "Y-Yes?" "Are you okay." I nodded, "Fine." I walked to the bed and sat down, placing a pillow over my lap. "I'm really sorry you saw me...you know." She nodded, "If you want...I could finish for you." I looked up, "What?" "I-I could, umm, stroke it..." _Yes, yes, yes, yes! _ "I don't want you to feel pressured." She shakes her head and leans forward to kiss me. Our lips lock, and my hands trail along her waist. She breaks the kiss and moves the pillow from my lap. She slides the sweat  
pants down, and starts to stroke me through my boxers.

"Can I t-take these off?" She asks, running her fingers alone the waistband, causing a shiver send up my spine, "You can do whatever you like." I whisper huskily into her ear. "O-Okay." She slowly moves my underwear down. My cock spring loose and she stares at it for a moment. She carefully places her hand on my member and moves up and down, "I-Is this good?" She asks timidly. "That is amazing." I breath out. She speeds up and I moan loudly. "You said I could, um, do anything, right?" I raise my eyebrows, "What did you have in mind?" She moves her mouth downwards, and flicks her tongue against my slit. "Oh my God Clare, that feels so good." She smiles timidly and engulfs what she can in her mouth, and storks what she can't.

She sucks on it for a few minutes, and every time I moan, I can feel her smile. She pulls her head away and comes up to me, kissing me passionately. I placed my hands at her waist and slowly moved her shirt off. She pulled away and slid her shirt off, causing me to smirk. She wore a black lace bra. I growled and attacked her lips. Lowering her onto the bed, I let my hands roam her body.

"Can I take this off?" I placed my hands at the strap of her bra. She nodded and I unclipped it, and slid it off her shoulders. Immediately, she covered herself. "Don't. You're beautiful." She blushed and moved her hands away. I stared at her _luscious _breast for a moment, then began kissing her neck. I began to suck roughly, attempting to leave a hickey. I pulled away after a minute and saw a dark purple mark. I trailed down, leaving butterfly kisses, and gently licked her nipples. I engulfed her breast and my mouth and moved onto the other one.

She moaned loudly. "Eli?" I looked up. "I-I think I want to go..all the, uh, all the way." My eyes lit up, "Are you sure?" She nodded and placed my hands at her short, telling me with her eyes. I slid them down, along with her underwear. Her breath hitched and I looked up at her, "You don't have to do this, Clare." "I want you inside of me." She whimpered. I grabbed a condom from my drawer and slid it on.

"You're sure." "Eli..." She whined. I carefully positioned myself above Clare, and slowly pushed into her. "You're so tight, Clare." I groaned. She gasped from the pain and scratched at my back. Tears slid down her face and she clenched her eyes and mouth shut. "Clare, we can stop." I offered. I hated seeing her in paun. She shook her head. I kissed her tears away. It was taking all my willpower not to move. I held still until she spoke softly, "M-Move Eli." I gently moved in and out.

"F-Faster Eli. Please." I did as she said and began to thrust in and out. "F-Fuck Clare." "Oh, Eli! Harder!" She squeaked. I shoved myself all the way in her, causing her to scream my name. I continue thrusting into that spot, and she holds my shoulder tightly. "Harder, Eli!" She yells. I push with all my might, and felt her walls begin to clench around me. My warm fluids spilled out, "Oh! God, Clare!", and I slowed down, as we both rode out our orgasms. I collapsed on top of her and panted heavily.

I pulled my member out of her and sat on the edge of the bed. I peeled the condom of and lay next to her. Her hand found mine and laced our fingers together. "That was amazing." I breathed heavily. "It was." "No regrets?" I asked timidly. "None." "I love you, Clare." I could tell she was blushing, "I love you, too. We'll have to do this again." She says. I lean over and kiss her, chastity.


End file.
